Patent Publication DE-A-1 960 523 (Carl Maier+Cie) teaches an example of a lock in which, instead of a coin, there is used a punched card which is designed to receive a latching device. The arrangement presumes the use of a cam disc which can be rotated by means of a key and with which part of the peripheral surface of the disc functions in the manner of a latch bolt. This lock construction is highly complicated.
Patent Publication EP-B-0 447 906 (Tamura Plastic) describes a code lock for a bag, suitcase, or the like, said code lock including a plurality of waistless pins. These pins are not intended to coact with a displaceable intermediate member.
Patent Publication SE-B-389 159 (Glavna Direkzia Kbumkp Pri Sgns) teaches a code lock that includes a plurality of waisted pin-like elements that lack conical ends, said elements being referred to as "cylinders".